


Stop Laughing I'm Trying to be Sexy!

by TheCharise98



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's not smutty even though it sounds like it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey misses his boyfriend while he's away so when they finally skype he decides to put on a little show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Laughing I'm Trying to be Sexy!

Mikey Way really misses his boyfriend. It had been a week since Ray had gone on his trip but it was already too long for Mikey. They had told each other that they would skype a lot but they had both been busy so they gotten around to it yet and Mikey's about ready to explode. It's not like they don't talk, they text each other everyday but Mikey misses seeing Ray's face. Mikey sits down on the couch after work and starts watching TV when he gets a text from Ray

_Hey babe. I'm not busy right now we could finally skype if you're not doing anything??_

Mikey almost jumps when he reads it. He could finally see Ray's face after what felt like an eternity. 

_im free rn cant wait 2 finally do this_

Ray texts back almostinstantly _Great! Just give me a minute..._

Mikey gets out his laptop and opens up skype, a few moments later Ray's icon appears indicating that he's calling. Mikey answers and sees Ray looking frazzled, his hair was messy and his glasses crooked and Mikey can't help but smile at how adorable he is.

"Hi there." Ray says, his voice rough and tired. 

"Holy shit you look exhausted." Mikey responds, "Should we wait and do this later?"

"No! I mean this trip has been a little draining, but I'm fine and who knows the next time we'll both be available."

"That's true, but I don't want to be the reason you're tired." Mikey sighs.

"That wasn't how you felt the night before I left." Ray wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah but that was different because then I could actually touch you."

"What is just looking at my beautiful face not enough?" Ray laughs. 

"Well maybe if I saw more than just your face..." Mikey pauses and bites his lip, "Hey, I have a really bad idea."

"You have me intrigued, go on."

"What if I did a dance for you?" He asks tentatively.

Ray bursts out laughing, but stops when he notices that Mikey isn't laughing "Wait, are you serious?"

"I said it was a dumb idea!" Mikey blushes, "I don't even know why I suggested it. I guess being away from you has made me crazy."

"You know what, why not?" Ray chuckles.

Mikey stands up and places the laptop so Ray could see his whole body and he turns on music that had a heavy beat and starts moving his hips seductively. Well at least he's trying to be seductive, but judging by the look on Ray's face it isn't working too well. Mikey starts moving his hips more dramatically, rubbing his hands all over his body and and Ray just bursts out laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in anymore." Ray said through his laughter, "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen." 

"Stop laughing I'm trying to be sexy!" Mikey yelled, his face turning bright red, "I'm trying to be sexy for you!" 

"I know and while I appreciate the sentiment, the execution could be better."

"This isn't as easy as it sounds." Mikey whines, "You should try it and then see if you can make fun of me."

"I'm sorry, babe, but you were the one who suggested it." 

"I haven't given up on this yet." MIkey said confidently, "I will seduce you, Ray Toro, and I will do it with a sexy dance." 

"Do your worst, Mikey Way." Ray smiles.

Mikey giggles and starts to dance again, he shakes his hips with exaggeration and makes embarrassing over the top faces and noises. 

"You like this, Toro?" He laughs, "Have I seduced you yet?" He winks and continues to dance.

"Take your pants off!" Ray yells laughing even harder than Mikey.

"Sorry if you want more you're gonna have to make a deposit of $50 to my bank account for each item of clothing you want me to remove." 

"I already gave my credit info to your secretary."

They both burst out laughing so hard they're crying. 

"I miss you." Mikey says softly after they had calmed down. 

"I miss you too, Mikey Way. I'll be home soon, I promise."

Mikey sits down and puts the laptop in his lap.

"Maybe when you get back I'll actually strip for you."

"Or we could skip the show and I could just rip your clothes off myself." Ray suggests.

"That sounds like a plan." Mikey laughs.

"Hey I have to go now, but I promise we'll do this again."

"We'll do it soon right?" Mikey asks sadly.

"As soon as possible." Ray smiles, "See you soon, Mikey Way."

"I love you, come home soon." 

"I love you too. Goodnight." 

Ray ends the call and Mikey is left alone in the silence of his apartment and his phone lights up with a text.

_Sorry that was so short. I promise next timewill be longer._

_its ok next time ill let us talk instead of taking up the time w/ a stupid dance_

_I liked your dance. It was dorky in just the right way. It was very...You_

Mikey smiles at his phone and answers _go 2 bed you looked really tired_

_I am really tired goodnight I'll talk to you tomorrow_

Mikey smiles at his phone again because dammit he really misses his boyfriend.


End file.
